


Wedding Video

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Requests/Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, M/M, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Toast, tribute to Gallavich, wedding video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: This was inspired by a conversation I had with an anon on CC and I just couldn't get this out of my head.Thanks to Meli for doing that GORGEOUS fanart for this fic, it's everything I wanted and more! <3
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Requests/Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878244
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226





	Wedding Video

Most of their scheduled wedding events moved along flawlessly — with the direction of Liam, who it turned out was growing into quite the event planner. Just before the toasts, Lip rolled in a projector screen with Liam following close behind with the projector on a cart. 

“The fuck’s this?” Mickey wondered aloud to no one in particular. As Liam worked with his brother to set up the projector and a small old-fashioned video camera, Liam explained.

“It’s normal to show off pictures of the couple at these things but there weren’t any of you two, so we tried to get a bunch of clips of you when you weren’t looking.” Mickey shouldered Ian gently, silently laughing at the soft look on Ian’s face. Ian turned to face him and laughed at himself, but the soft look remained.

In moments, the projector beamed a paused image of the Gallagher kitchen floor and only played when the lights dimmed low.

“No, no, no!” Mickey’s voice called through the speakers.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Mickey groaned, knowing exactly what day this was. The camera shakily pulled up to show Mickey and Ian sitting at the dining room table, Mickey on the phone with the original venue, this being before they had to scrape together this place. Ian kept nudging a bowl of untouched cereal toward Mickey who was so entrapped by the phone call he seemed completely blind to the room surrounding him.

Then Mickey started cussing and the room erupted into laughter at the sight of Ian tearing the phone away from his hotheaded fiancée. As Ian worked to figure out whatever had gone wrong, he pushed, once again, the waiting bowl of cereal at Mickey, who finally accepted it with an eyeroll. The scene jumped and Debbie was laughing at what a Groomzilla Mickey was turning out to be. Mickey simply stood from the dining table and crossed the room to the sink.

“I’ll remember that for when you’re gettin hitched, see how _you_ handle it!” Debbie’s face on the screen actually blanched, but eventually she laughed, apparently amused by whatever image materialized in her mind. The audience once again laughed at Mickey’s snark and beside him, Ian elbowed his new husband playfully.

The camera flashed back to where Mickey had wandered off to — the table. Mickey was leaning against the table and Ian sat on the edge of his chair, knees caging in Mickey’s legs. Their fingers intertwined and they were obviously in their own little world, lost to everyone and everything else. Liam had zoomed in on each groom’s face to capture their private, intimate, slightly shy smiles. 

In their reception hall, Mickey had thread his fingers through Ian’s as they watched. As embarrassing as this was to show their friends and family their most intimate selves, it was also becoming abundantly clear with each passing clip that they already were showing their most intimate selves all of the time and just never realized. He’d never noticed, however, how he looked at Ian — like his world began and ended with him, like this man was his center of gravity — And finally, Mickey knew why Ian had never doubted his love for him. His face said it all. Mickey never could have guessed how much of an open book he was when it came to Ian.

Back on the screen was a clip of Freddie asleep on Ian’s chest as he also slept on the couch.

Beside Mickey, Lip nudged Ian, likely hinting that it was a shot he captured. Ian grinned and returned his attention to the screen where now Mickey was lounged on the couch, one foot kicked up on the coffee table, and Franny using his leg as an impromptu monkey bar. She swung under and worked with all her might to pull herself over the leg, fierce determination on her face, which the camera currently zoomed on.

Mickey’s eyes bursted wide at the soft look the camera then captured on his own face on screen before zooming out to resume capturing the whole moment in a wide shot.

“Okay,” Mickey murmured in Ian’s ear, “this is sweet and all, but am I the only one a _little_ freaked out right now?” Ian chuckled and leaned to whisper back in Mickey’s ear.

“So long as I don’t see either of us in the bathroom or an episode of ‘queers gone wild’ I’m good.” Still, they exchanged a look that said, ‘yeah this is a little weird. But let’s enjoy.’

When their attentions returned to the screen, the couple was locked in an embrace in the kitchen. They both remembered it was them showing the dumbfounded Debbie and Lip that they _could_ and _would_ slow dance at their wedding. Their audience collectively hummed in some various show of approval and awe. Ian squeezed Mickey’s arm affectionately. They were about to do that again in front of everyone as soon as the toast was done.

Back on the screen, Ian was helping Liam with some homework and Mickey was distracting Ian, the camera capturing his foot poking Ian’s ankle and running up the inseam of his jeans.

“Dammit, Mick, you’re not helping!” Digital Ian snapped finally, though the smile plastered on his face showed the _lack_ of frustration behind the words. Digital Mickey simply leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

“It’s all _I_ can contribute to this conversation. I was just doin my part! _You’re welcome.”_ Mickey’s voice carried venom, but the closeup on his face with the barely concealed grin revealed just how much he was enjoying the banter. Their audience laughed, some might even call it cackling.

“Bullshit!” Ian cried, pulling Liam’s homework around. “Fractions. Math, you teach,” Ian demanded before pulling the grazing foot into his lap to massage. Mickey felt Lip’s confused gaze on him but he refused to acknowledge him, seeing no reason to be smug and start something on today of all days. Besides, the satisfaction was in that _prick_ finally knowin he wasn’t the dumbfuck Lip always believed him to be. Digital Mickey was giving Liam real examples of fractions — cooking and grocery shopping and shit. _Real_ life stuff that would actually help him relate to it. It was how Mickey had taught himself and it’d helped get the kid an A on his last test.

Next scene was family game night and this time Mickey and Ian had known about the camera. It was Lip’s turn judging Cards Against Humanity and he was taking _forever._

To pass the time, Mickey was playing with Ian’s fingers, as though the world could continue to go on around him and he’d never notice so long as that freckled hand was there for him to hold on to.

“Come on, Lip!” Debbie called out, taking a sip of her beer. Lip’s brows furrowed as he studied the cards once again.

“I’m sorry, they’re just all _so stupid!”_

“That’s the game!” Tami shouted, clearly as impatient as the rest of them — aside from Ian and Mickey who were lost in their own little world.

“ _No,_ the _game_ is to be offensive, which…. Ugh, Mickey was this one yours?” Lip scraped the offending card toward Mickey for him to look.

“Yup,” Mickey announced proudly after a second’s examination. Ian read the card and bursted out into laughter.

“ _No, Mick, noooo!”_

_“_ That’s the game!” Mickey insisted, a proud smile on his face though the table groaned at his upteenth win.

“I can’t play with him anymore. He always wins!” Debbie complained.

“Just gotta think like him!” Carl shot back, brandishing his own mini stack of cards for the camera.

That launched a debate about why crudeness or rudeness suddenly equalled humor in today’s world, which Ian and Mickey clearly tuned out in favor of teasing each other. The camera zoomed in on their flirting until they both flipped off the camera and the scene jumped.

The wedding party watched about twenty clips — some of them were funny, others sincere, all adorable and all focused on Ian and Mickey and the Gallaghers. If nothing else, this video was what solidified for Mickey that he was a Gallagher. The past month or so had been the happiest he’d ever felt and it was all because he finally felt accepted and welcomed into the Gallagher’s home — his home.

The final image was a stolen one. They’d evidently left their door slid open which gave whoever filmed this the perfect opportunity to stand right in the doorway and film them cuddled together in sleep. Mickey’s head rested on Ian’s chest and their fingers brushed against each other in small twitches. Both faces were wrinkle free, completely at peace — Ian even had a small smile on his face. His arm was wrapped around Mickey’s shoulders, hand clutching protectively at the upper bicep.

Even in sleep they were so in love it was tangible. The entire room ‘awwed’ and cooed, and some even sniffled.

This made the toasts very easy to make. Every single Gallagher welcomed Mickey graciously into the family and Sandy welcomed Ian, though admitting she wasn’t sure if he wanted it, to which Ian kissed at Mickey’s temple as though saying ‘of course I do.’

“To Gallavich!” Kev called first, which incited the rest of the party to follow suit. The men both looked at first Kev and then each other with a quizzical look. Gallavich? Who’d ever think of such a stupid couple’s name?

“To Ian and Mickey,” Liam added, which everyone once again toasted and cheered.

“May your marriage be long and happy, much simpler than the road getting here but still full of adventure,” Lip added. Ian raised his glass to his brother before turning to his husband.

They crossed arms and finally took their sip of champagne. 

Out of the corner of Mickey’s eye, though, he recognized that stupid fucking video camera again in Liam’s hand. He chuckled into his glass, but raised his middle finger right at the lens and kept it raised as he kissed his husband before their first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Meli for the companion art and thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! We accept kudos and constructive feedback 💜


End file.
